


Why are you awake?

by Zenytra



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Cute, Fluff, Insomnia, Late Night Conversations, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, just cute, just soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 05:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenytra/pseuds/Zenytra
Summary: Peter can't sleep, neither can Loki.(An au where Loki has joined the Avengers.)





	Why are you awake?

The Avengers tower was at it's quietest. Beside the city's loud noise at midnight, the building was dead silent. Everybody had gone to sleep. Well, expect Peter, who just couldn't get sleep.

He had gone to bed at 0.35, Vision and Hawkeye had been awake then, but after a while Peter had heard them go to their rooms and turning off the lights when he was just laying on his bed completely awake. From that he had been laying on his bed, eyes open and his brain fully awake. Maybe the most annoying thing ever.

Peter rolled over from the wall side to look at the bright table clock. Hoping time would have gone faster.

0.58

For fuck's sake

He rolled again, this time mashing his face to the pillow. He stayed face to pillow for a while.

That's it. He got up and quietly shuffled to his door, opening it slowly.

The corridor looked way creepy at night. Despite the faint light glows from the windows, it was pitch black.

Peter thought for a moment, thinking of the silly fears of the dark corridors when he was a child, well, younger. He laughed quietly at himself.

He began moving in the corridor, trying to be as quiet as possible, he could crawl in the ceiling.. But it felt a bit lazy at this point, nobody was awake so he possibly couldn't bump into anyone right?

Well that was a bit fast thinking because at the moment he had made it to the living room area (he thinks it was really dark) He felt an impact and arms holding him in a grip before one of them would fall. It wasn't threatening grip, more of an protective grip. 

"Oh I'm so sorry." Peter apologized a bit startled from the sudden crash, trying to make out who he had bumped into. He let go a bit when both of them were balanced. 

"It's ok Peter, go back to sleep." The hushed voice was silky smooth and melodic, tired. The firm grip was now holding Peter's arm just with one of his hands, the fingers were thin and bony. Yep, it was Loki.

Loki let go and turned a bit from Peter. "Uh Loki wait." Loki halted and looked over his shoulder at Peter's silhouette.

"Why are you awake?" Loki was quiet. Peter stuttered.

"Cause if you can't sleep- It's kinda the reason why I'm awake too I thought you know.-"

"Peter do you want me to stay awake trough the night with you?"

"Well- If it's not too much trouble, I know an insomniac when I hear one- It's not that I say you are but it just-." Peter scratched the back of his head anxiously, he really didn't want to be left alone in the dark now that he thought about it.

"Peter." Loki's voice broke through his anxiety.

"It's ok, I can stay up with you." Peter smiled he knew Loki was smiling as well.

So they did.

The two of them went to the living room, they kept one of the standard lamps lit, just for them to see and not to wake up anyone, Peter took a couple of pillows and blankets and set them on the large couch, Loki came back from the kitchenette with two cup's of tea and raised an eyebrow when seeing Peter sitting on the couch wrapped in a blanket burrito. Peter smiled, Loki just shook his head, a smile tugging his lips as well.

They talked **a lot.** And Peter was a _talker._ He told many stories of his school, about his best friend apparently name Ned, a girl named Mj _, one's of many_. Loki listened, he saw how Peter was eager to tell and speak. Loki appreciated that part of him. So excited and so passionate of his stories and his friends. 

"So tell me one of your stories Loki!" Peter chimed, but still keeping his volume down. Loki backed up a bit, but not noticeably. 

"I don't think you want to hear, they can be a bit, gruesome." Loki sipped his tea, Peter had finished half of his, Loki's was almost empty.

"I know, but I really want to hear, I really do." There was a spark in his eyes, Loki silently was in awe. Nobody really had been interested in anything he says, well, Thor is, he is his brother after all. But Loki being the god of mischief, the trickster, half of the Avengers had hard time to even a step towards him when he joined in. He usually announced everything in advance before anyone could ask, or care. But Peter was there, _wanting_ to listen to _him._

Loki huffed, trying to show annoyance, but Peter saw the small smile that he was trying so desperately hide. And Loki spoke.

It was amazing. Peter was all ears during the time Loki spoke. Loki told about Asgard, about Norse mythology and legends. One part of the story Loki lifted his hand to Peter and moved his fingers. A green spark emerged, it forming to a smoke like hologram. The scene moved smoothly and flowed like water in Loki's thin fingertips. It showed a moving battle scene, vikings and horses fighting with swords and axes. It was almost like one of Tony's hologram but green and more _alive._ Loki took his other hand to show and made the war horses run around Peters head one round. Loki smiled seeing Peter's eyes locked on the horses and continued with the story.

"And with one last strike, he fell to the ground, motionless." Loki's hands were on top of each other, still showing the hologram between his palms. It showed a warrior, collapsing on to the ground. Peter's face was almost inches away from the moving picture.

"His life, drained away, light from his eyes burning out as he takes his first step to the great hall of Valhalla." Loki's hands closed slowly, the warriors body turning to flowing ash, Loki blew gently on his hands and the image disappeared, sending a green glowing smoke to swirl around them.

Peter was at loss of words. Loki saw how he was quiet, eyes large. 

"I'm sorry I don't have as _normal_ stories as you do. I hope you weren't bored or confused-"

"Are you kidding?! That was awesome!"

Peter almost shouted, Loki flinched, but smiled when saw Peter's face. Excited and, happy. 

"That was just omg, just incredible!" 

Loki chuckled, happy that Peter was happy to hear him. 

* * *

In the morning Natasha walked to the living room, but stopped a bit when seeing Steve standing in the hallway, facing the couch.

"What?" 

Steve shushed her and pointed, Nat went past Steve and peered the couch. In bit of shock and surprise she saw Loki and Peter, both of them asleep, Peter leaning to Loki's shoulder. 

Nat hadn't seen of heard Tony coming, just saw how he walked over to them, adjusting the blanket to cover them both, then coming over and walking past Nat and Steve.

"Can't really blame them, the place is a bit noisy at night. Couldn't sleep myself."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback are warmly welcome <3


End file.
